There are many commercial face recognition systems (FRS) available in commerce. However, many of these systems require face positioning in front of a camera and good illumination. Such conditions are often not available where face recognition may be needed or desired. In many practical situations, the subject being sought for detection and recognition may be moving while passing in front of an infrared camera such as, for instance, while traveling in a car. Further, the illumination of the subject may be inadequate. This art needs methods for determining a number of objects in an image captured using an infrared camera.
What are needed in this art are systems and methods for determining the number of objects in an IR image obtained using an IR imaging system.